Piercings and Tattoos
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: Steven expected a normal day. "I want a piercing, a lip piercing." Ruby said plainly, his expression never faltering. So much for normal. —Tensaishipping.


**A/N**: I'm just bringing some more love to this couple. This idea came to my head with my obsession to get a spiderbites piercing and my sister wanting a tattoo. I honestly don't know which of us might get our wish come true. And the villa Steven has in Sinnoh? This takes place before he sold it and stuff. xD  
**Warning**: Shota, and a tiny weeny "sexual" content on a child, I think it's natural but I rather not get a "WTF" response. And no, I didn't mean sex or REAL touching, which is why I don't think it's necessary but I'll shrug it off. Oh, it's a very laid back one-shot. :)  
**Summary**: Steven expected a normal day. "I want a piercing, a lip piercing." Ruby said plainly, his expression never faltering. So much for normal. Tensaishipping.  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own. This was made for my total amusement.

* * *

It took hell and beyond for Norman to consider Ruby to stay in Steven's villa in the Sinnoh region, the man eventually backed down when his son pleaded and demanded to see more of the world. Ruby was far beyond excited seeing the new pokémon surrounding even the tiniest of areas; they were so stunning, elegant, pokémon contest to-be winners. For now Ruby decided to watch a several hours on what channels the fifty-five inch plasma screen television had to offer and relax after spending two days worth outside and in the Ribbon Syndicate. He flipped through the channels, immediately stopping at one channel and grew absolutely quiet; his scarlet eyes were glued to the screen for the next several minutes as he finally shut it off. The boy blinked, almost dazed and drifting off into his own world then snapping back into reality. Ruby took a daring glance back to inquire more on what he witnessed on screen.

Steven was resting on his leather recliner chair, deeply absorbed reading a newspaper about the latest findings in stones as the cover page printed in large letters. Ruby took a heavy sigh, shaking his head in shame how much his older lover had such a strange fascination to solid minerals – then again, who is he to judge? He stood up, walked over to Steven and placed his hands firmly on the armrest, ultimately calling his name several times.

"Steven!" he raised his voice a little, grinning as the man jumped in his chair to the close range in their faces.

"For Arceus' sake…Ruby, don't do that."

He ignored Steven's response. "I want a piercing, a lip piercing." Ruby said plainly, his expression never faltering.

As for Steven his eyes closed, he brought his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Let me get some points straight: one, you are far too young. Two, I'm surprised Norman hasn't skinned me alive for bringing you along, and if he finds out I allowed you to get a piercing my funeral will be sooner than you think. And third…why the in the world do you want a piercing?"

Ruby took his hands off the armrest, placing one hand on his hip and the other pointing straight at the television. With a grin he continued, "There was a documentary on fashion and trends. People with lip piercings say it makes kissing feel a lot better than just regularly kissing. In fact, they said it could be 'a wild, hot, and enjoyable experience with so many different ways to kiss or tease!'"

Steven reopened his eyes, almost considering the idea until he adamantly shook his head. He raised his newspaper, "Tempting but no. Norman will kill me. End of discussion." With that said he brought his cup of water to his lips, taking evenly sips as he resumed reading the article.

Ruby childishly groaned and he crossed his arms, turning his attention back at black-screened television, "Too young? Pfft. So many children set out on a journey when they're ten and most likely run into slick goons like team Magma and Aqua that could cause permanent world damage and I'm too _young_ to get a _piercing_? Besides, you're rich and if you bribe them they'll do it."

"The answer is still no."

Ruby took a pause, smiling one more time to ask his lover, "How about a tattoo?"

Comically Steven gulped down a large amount of water and choked, as the oxygen slowly filled his lungs again only one blue orb dared to peer back at Ruby. Slowly he regained both his breath and composure, "That's a definite no! No artist would ever do that to a kid," an idea came to mind, the man's lips were graced with a sincere smile, "Listen, Ruby…"

His finger gestured Ruby to come closer, unsuspectingly Steven wrapped his arms around the boy's small waist, placing Ruby on his lap. He sent soothing circles around the boy's flushed cheeks, his voice laced with gentleness, "You're fine the way you are. I wouldn't want a tattoo or a piercing to conceal something that is already_ beautiful_." Steven brought his fingers from the boy's cheek to Ruby's hat, tugging it upward to reveal the two scars.

Ruby closed his eyes, his body shaking as Steven kissed the area where he got those disgusting and dreadful scars. Ruby cautiously opened one eye, his cheeks radiating with warmth at his older lover tentatively gazing at him.

"_But _if you want a tattoo so badly, let me give you one."

The set of red eyes widened. Steven looked down at the boy's neck, licking his lips and cupping his mouth on either side of Ruby's neck. He pressed his teeth down forcefully on the patch of skin—happily earning a low moan from Ruby—and finally giving it a gentle suck as he slowly pulled away to marvel his masterpiece.

The door knocked, Ruby hurriedly jumped off Steven's lap and eagerly went to the door to hide the darkening blush on his face. He held the door knob, looking back at Steven with a nervous laugh, "Imagine if it was dad."

Steven felt his heart plummet at the very mentioning of Norman, laughing along he brought his attention back to his newspaper.

Ruby opened the door, his smile heavily dropping, his face paling, and his eyes widening. "Dad…! Wha-what are you doing here?"

"It's only been several days and I wanted to make sure you were—Ruby…what the hell is that on your neck?"

Ruby scratched the back his head, stuttering on his own words from the fierce expression his father gave him, "W-well, you see…uh…"

Norman glared harshly at his son; his eyes scanned the room and found Steven sinking his head lower in the newspaper and his body sliding down from the chair. "Steven Stone, you better hope you have a good explanation for this bruising."

* * *

**A/N**: This is what happens when an idea for a one-shot comes around with boredom. I told you this was going straight to the point, I felt like it would kill it if had a lot of description or overly long.


End file.
